All I Need
by welcometotheark
Summary: Jay is trying to decode the numbers from Totheark's "Surveillance" but feels like he is getting nowhere. Tim comes over to try to help him. Slight fluff; TimxJay; I do not own MH, all thanks goes to Troy Wagner, Tim Sutton, and Joseph DeLage.


_79758327727224  
83756813832779_

_688357682483  
797983577557_

_What is this even supposed to mean? I don't understand what I'm doing right now. I need help. Nothing makes sense anymore. I'm going under and I'm all alone._

It seemed like Jay had been working on the numbers for hours. He had different theories but half of them just didn't work like he wanted them to. Realizing it was 3:15 AM, Jay decided he needed to at least get a couple hours of rest. After closing his laptop, he took his jacket and slowly sat down on the uncomfortable mattress. The hotel bed was nowhere near as comfortable and warm as his bed but at least he had a place to stay for a couple days. How long had it been since his apartment burned down? 2 years? 3 years? He couldn't remember anything. Jay wasn't even real sure why he was still alive anymore.

For some reason, Jay wasn't tired anymore. He had been lying in bed for maybe 10 minutes and was wide awake. So many things were running through Jay's mind. _What do the numbers mean? What have my followers figured out? Why hasn't Tim called yet? _Tim had been running through Jay's mind for hours. He wanted Tim to be there with him, to help him and make Jay feel like he was actually getting somewhere. Jay wouldn't be surprised if Tim completely hated him. Jay knew that Tim said he would help Jay find out what he needs to know but that didn't matter right now. He needed comfort.

Jay let out a sigh and got up from the bed. The room was extremely hot. Usually, he wouldn't mind being warm considering it was winter. He walked over to the thermostat that was placed on the wall and turned the air on. It only took a couple minutes for the room to get pretty chilly. Jay opened his laptop and logged back onto his twitter. _Nothing new yet_, he noted. Jay looked over to his phone and saw that Tim had texted him a little less than a minute before. _Hey Jay, I have been looking at the numbers and trying to figure them out as well. I'm going to call it a day. Call me if you need anything_, the text read. At least Tim was trying to help him. Jay knew that Tim was very intelligent but Jay doubted Tim would be able to figure anything out. Jay kept reading the last sentence of the text. _Call me if you need anything._ Jay needed him… immediately. He needed to be reminded of what it felt like to not be alone.

Jay picked up his phone and instantly dialed Tim. It felt like a century until he answered. "Hello…?" the voice on the other end whispered in a hoarse voice. Tim was asleep unlike Jay who was still roaming around the small hotel room. "U-uh.. I'm sorry if I woke you. Can you come over?" Jay was nervous what Tim's answer would be. Tim could immediately feel the tension in Jay's voice. "Sure, do you need me to bring anything?" Jay could hear the ruffling of the blankets through the phone. Tim was really coming over. "N-no, just you." Jay immediately regretted saying that. He sounded like a little puppy begging for scraps. "Uh… alright. Be there in half an hour." Jay gave him the address to the hotel, hung up and sat back down on his bed.

A half an hour felt like an eternity. Jay was beginning to get tired all over again. He walked into the bathroom and splashed some cold water on his face. It wasn't enough to make him feel energized but it was good enough to keep him awake for a couple hours.

A couple seconds after walking out of the bathroom, Jay heard a knock on the door. Finally, Tim was there. He felt a sense of happiness when he opened the door but the feeling was gone when he saw how worn out Tim looked. "H-hey Tim... Come in." Jay was stuttering way too much. _Quit being nervous_, Jay thought as he opened the door farther so that Tim could slide into the room. Tim looked around the room and then back at Jay. "May I sit down?" Tim didn't look happy... At all. As a matter of fact, he looked like someone had really pissed him off. "Of course." Jay turned to see Tim with a scowl on his face. "Jay, do you understand how long I have been working on trying to decode that crap?" Tim's voice was angry and dry. Jay was shocked at how Tim was acting. "Tim, I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up and make you so angry." Jay took a seat beside Tim and looked over at his laptop. He heard a sniffle come from Tim and wondered if he was beginning to cry. The thought of Tim crying destroyed him. If Tim was crying, Jay didn't know how he would provide comfort. Jay grabbed his laptop and began looking at the numbers. "Will you help me?" Jay whispered in a voice so quiet, he wasn't sure Tim heard what he said. "Sure." Tim stood up abruptly and walked over to the desk. Why _was_ he being rude to Jay? He needed his help trying to figure out what all this crap meant. Tim noticed how many pieces of paper lay crumbled on the floor and looked back at Jay. He had his head in his hands and wasn't saying a word. Tim grabbed a couple of fresh sheets of paper and walked back to where Jay was sitting. "I'm sorry." Tim wrapped his arm around Jay and lifted his head up with the other. "I'm going to help you… Just like I said." Tim gave Jay a soft hug and handed Jay a sheet of paper.

Jay sat quietly for a couple minutes then looked up at Tim. "Thank you, Tim". Jay rubbed his eyes and rested against Tim's shoulder. "I'm always going to be there for you, Jay… You know this". Tim leaned back on to the bed. He was extremely exhausted and just wanted to go back to sleep. Without even knowing, Jay grabbed Tim's hand. His hands were cold and rough but Jay was okay with it. He felt safe. Tim was there for him just like he said.

Jay could have sworn he saw Tim smile. Come to think of it, Jay had never really seen Tim smile. He wondered if it was possible to change that. Jay threw the paper down and looked down at the floor. They were getting nowhere. "Lay down with me, Jay". Tim pulled Jay down so that they were lying next to each other. For the first time in years, Tim didn't feel completely isolated. Jay wrapped his arms around Tim and put his head on his chest. Tim gave Jay a kiss on the head. It was incredibly soft and Jay wanted more. He looked up at Tim who had his eyes closed and gave him a firm but soft kiss on the neck. He could hear Tim breath in heavy. Jay moved himself closer to Tim and ran his hands down his body. "You're so warm, Tim". Jay kept giving Tim little kisses on his cheeks and neck. This moment was magical and he didn't want this moment to end. Jay wondered how long it had been since Tim had felt safe but it didn't matter right now. They had each other and that was all that mattered.

Jay looked up to see if Tim was still awake. "T-Tim?" Jay's eyes were heavy and his voice came out as a whisper. There was no answer so Jay assumed Tim had fallen asleep. Jay rose up a little so that he could see the clock which read 4:45 AM. Jay looked at the blank pieces of paper on the edge of the bed. They didn't even write down anything. He soon realized that the camera he usually left on the dresser was recording which meant that even when Jay got lonely, he could watch the tape and remember that someone was still there for him. Jay rested his head against Tim's warm body and gave him a soft kiss on his lips before falling asleep. For the first time in months, Jay was content and so was Tim. In that moment, neither of them worried about the numbers or a faceless entity. They had each other and that was all they need.


End file.
